rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Um eine Botschaft zu begreifen (Kapitel)
"Um eine Botschaft zu begreifen" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Graendal besucht Sammael in Illian. Seine plötzliche Selbstsicherheit verunsichert sie so sehr, dass er sie einschüchtern und für seine Pläne einspannen kann. Handlung Graendal Graendal betritt "Lord Brends" Gemächer und schafft es nicht sofort, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Der Raum ist angefüllt mit Überbleibseln aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden. * Glühbirnen * Musikgerät mit Speicher, das allein Musik wiedergibt Sammael merkt ihren Neid und erklärt, er habe alles in einer Stasis-Box gefunden. Aufgrund des Zarabretts, das sie sieht, vermutet sie, dass es ein Schattenfreund war, der damals die Kammer gefüllt hat. Graendal nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und stellt enttäuscht fest, dass er aus der Gegenwart stammt. Da Sammael sie zu sich eingeladen hat, gestattet sie sich die Vertraulichkeit, dass sie selbst ebenfalls eine Stasis-Box gefunden hat, in der jedoch nur Streith war, und ansonsten nutzloser Schrott. Sammaels Lächeln zeigt ihr, dass er vermutlich noch mehr gefunden hat als er ihr hier zeigt, und er erklärt, sie solle froh sein, dass sie nicht ein Nest von Cafar fand oder eine Jumara. Sammael lacht auf und Graendal lächelt pflichtschuldig. Sie fragt ihn, warum er so gut gelaunt ist und Sammael erklärt, dass er ein Lager voller Angreal fast schon in Händen hat, ohne dass sie und die anderen Verlorenen wissen, wo es sich befindet. Er meint vermutlich das Lager der Schwesternschaft in Ebou Dar. Wenn das so ist, befand sich in der Stasis-Box auch der Gholam, der dort hin geschickt wurde, um die Aes Sedai zu töten. (REFERENZEN) Er behauptet, es mit ihnen teilen zu wollen, sobald er sich die besten Stücke herausgesucht hat. Er lehnt sich auf seinem Sessel zurück, der aussieht, als wäre er vollständig aus Gold, und sagt ihr, er habe Rand einen Abgesandten geschickt und eine positive Antwort erhalten. Graendal sagt überrascht, sie hätte gehört, Rand habe den Boten getötet. Sammael erklärt, die Art, wie der Bote starb hat ihm die Antwort gegeben und sie lautet Waffenstillstand. Tatsächlich weigerte sich Rand und sagte, es würde keinen Waffenstillstand mit dem Schatten geben. (Was das Rad verrät (Kapitel)) * Andirs: Bote, den Sammael zu Rand geschickt hat. Er ging, um zu sterben. Wie er starbt, übermittelte die Antwort. Graendal muss sich um Ruhe bemühen. Sie will es nicht glauben, aber Sammael ist so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie sagt, Lews Therin würde das niemals tun, doch Sammael erklärt, Lews Therin sei schon lange tot. Graendal wirft ein, dass Rands Heer sich immer noch in Tear sammelt, doch Sammael ist überzeugt, dass es nie angreifen wird, außerdem brauche es Zeit, es zurückzurufen. Sie entgegnet, dass es heißt, Rand wolle Sammael töten, weil dieser einige von Rands Töchtern des Speers getötet hat, doch Sammael denkt, dass Rand das nicht einmal weiß, da schließlich seine Generäle die Schlacht für ihn austragen. Graendal sagt, die Menschen hätten sich verändert und die Tatsache, dass einige der gefallenen Soldaten Frauen waren, würde für Rand etwas bedeuten. Sammael bleibt unbeeindruckt und Graendal muss ihre Verachtung unterdrücken, damit der Streith ihres Kleides seine Farbe behält. Sie ist überzeugt davon, dass Man menschen nur beherrschen kann, wenn man sie kennt, und dass Sammael das nie verstehen wird. * Streith: nebelartiger Stoff, der sich dem Gemütszustand des Trägers anpasst. helles Rosa bei Zorn Graendal fragt sich, ob die Stasis-Box wohl das Lager von Angreal ist, von dem Sammael gesprochen hat und sie vermutet, dass sie es erst herausfinden wird, wenn er es sie wissen lassen will. Sie versucht ihn herauszufordern, indem sie erneut erklärt, sie würden noch herausfinden, ob der neue Lews Therin klüger ist als der alte, doch auch dieses mal lässt die Erwähnung des Namens ihn kalt. Graendal sagt, Rand würde es vielleicht schaffen, Sammael aus Illian zu vertreiben und will noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Sammael unterbricht sie, und sagt, darauf könnte sie lange warten. Graendal fragt, ob er ihr drohen will und Sammael sagt, dass er das nicht will. Ärgerlich merkt sie, dass all seine sonstigen Schwachstellen heute unempfindlich sind. Sammael erklärt ruhig, dass er und Rand gegenseitig erklärt haben, sich nicht anzugreifen und Sammael hat zugesichert, keinem der Auserwählten zu Hilfe zu kommen, so wie es den Befehlen des Großen Herrn entspricht. Graendal stimmt zu und fragt sich, was er ihr verschweigt und wie sie es herausfinden kann. Sammael fährt fort, dass er am Tag der Wiederkehr somit der einzige Auserwählte wäre, der noch übrig ist, doch Graendal entgegnet, dass sie bezweifelt, dass Rand alle von ihnen töten kann. Aber sie fühlt sich nicht so sicher, wie sie vorgibt. Zu viele von ihnen sind schon gestorben und Sammael macht den Eindruck, als hätte er einen Weg gefunden, sich bis zuletzt herauszuhalten. Sammael lächelt noch mehr und fragt, ob sie immer noch daran zweifelt, wenn Rand herausfinden sollte, wo sich die Verlorenen aufhalten. Er sagt, er wüsste sicher, was Demandred plant, doch er wüsste nicht wo er und alle anderen sich verstecken. Graendal entgegnet unsicher, dass sie überzeugt davon ist, dass Asmodean und Lanfear tot sind, sowie auch Moghedien. Sie wagt nicht einmal daran zu denken, was Sammael andeutet. Er fragt, was mit den anderen ist und Graendal antwortet, dass sie alles gesagt hat, was sie weiß. Sammael sagt, sie wüsste also nichts und erklärt, er würde denjenigen auswählen, der direkt unter ihm steht, wenn er erst Nae'blis ist. Graendal fragt erschrocken, ob der Große Herr es ihm bereits versprochen hätte, doch Sammael unterbricht sie und sagt, sie würde alles erfahren, wenn es soweit ist, doch sie solle sich jetzt darauf vorbereiten. Er fragt erneut, wo die anderen sind. Graendal überlegt angestrengt. Sie ist sicher, dass Sammael das Versprechen, Nae'blis zu werden, erhalten hat, aber sie weiß nicht, warum gerade er. Aber sie weiß, dass sie keine Zeit hat, lange nachzudenken. Sie überlegt, ob sie aus Arad Doman fliehen und sich anderswo verstecken sollte, denn alles, was sie dort zurücklassen müsste, wäre nur ein kleiner Verlust. Jedenfalls wenn sie sich ansonsten Rand stellen müsste, denn sie hat nicht vor, jemals offen gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Ja, sie ist sicher, dass er das Versprechen erhalten hat und gerade Saidin benutzt. Und da er es sofort wissen würde, wenn sie Saidar benutzt, würde er sie dann töten. Sie erklärt stammelnd, dass sie nicht weiß, wo die anderen sind, nur dass Mesaana in der Weißen Burg ist. Als Sammael schließlich nickt ist sie erleichtert. Er trägt ihr auf, die anderen für ihn zu suchen und ihm die Leiche zu zeigen, falls sie will, dass er ihr glaubt, einer von ihnen sei tot. Der Streith ihres Kleides zeigt ihre Angst und ihre Wut und es ist ihr recht, dass Sammael glaubt, sie wäre eingeschüchtert. Solange es ihr Rand vom Hals hält, will sie seine Forderungen erfüllen und sagt, sie würde es versuchen. Sammael erklärt, sie solle es nicht nur versuchen. Sammael Sammael entspannt sich erst, als das Tor sich hinter Graendal geschlossen hat. Er findet, dass sie zu viel nachdenkt und somit gar nicht darauf kommt, etwas selbst zu tun. Er fragt sich, was sie wohl denken würde, wenn sie jemals herausfindet, dass er sie so leicht manipuliert hat, wie sie damals so viele andere. Er vermutet, dass sie sein wahres Ziel nicht kennt doch er hat vor, am Tag der Wiederkehr derjenige zu sein, der zum Nae'blis ernannt wird. Charaktere *Graendal *Sammael Tiere * Cosa Erwähnt * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr * Aginor * Rand al'Thor * Andris * Lews Therin Telamon * Demandred * Mesaana * Semirhage * Asmodean * Lanfear * Moghedien * Ishamael * Rahvin Gruppen *Verlorene Erwähnt * Schattengezücht ** Cafar ** Jumara (Schattengezücht) - auch als Würmer ** Gholam * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers * Nae'blis Orte *Illian (Nation) **Illian (Hauptstadt) ***Große Halle des Konzils Erwähnt * Tear (Nation) * Shayol Ghul * Arad Doman * Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Streith * Luftaustauscher * Glühbirne * Klangskulptur * Tempo der Unendlichkeit von Ceran Tol Spiele * Zara Erwähnt * Stasis-Box - als Stasis-Kammer * Satare * Comolader Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tag der Wiederkehr Sonstige * Zwang Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Illian